Kryptonite
by InTheAirTonight
Summary: Olivia falls victim to a group of drunken males and is brutally raped. Will Fitz ever find out? As of right now Fitz and Olivia are separated but will this be enough to change that? Or will it demolish any chance that they might have had of getting back together?
1. Can't Survive

_I was drowning without my President. I couldn't believe that he had said those words to me though at Ella's ceremony. My heart was torn and scarred from those brutal words that haunted my dreams and future. We are done. I may not be able to control my erections around you but that does not mean-. I had stopped listening after that. I was stunned that Defiance was all that it took to kill our relationship, although I had always known deep down that I would be the cause of our relationship crumbling. I didn't need him. I've told myself that over and over again for the past year but it hasn't helped me. What's my next move? I can't tell. This is the first time that I've ever second guessed myself and I hate Fitz for forcing this moment upon me. I hate him. _

It was nearing 2 in the morning when I received my long awaited phone call. It was a business proposal for OPA and I was interested. I needed to go retrieve the paperwork so that the transactions could be made final. The association that I was associating myself with was fairly close and I decided to walk instead of taking my car to go get the required paperwork. I needed the fresh air ; it would do me some good. I forced myself to think of something other than Fitz as I walked solemnly down the vacant streets. When I started to feel ill my thoughts wandered back to him. I snorted and maintained my brisk pace as I entered appropriate building.

I let out a low sigh as I shrugged my coat further over my shoulders to block out the wind, as I neared my apartment. I used to hate nights like this where I received a phone call in the middle of the night and had to go retrieve paperwork. Tonight I was thankful for the distraction. As I approached my apartment building I suddenly became apprehensive. A group of drunken males, all taller than me by far with thick builds, were a little ways from the door. I slowed and came to halt, having half a mind to turn around. Something suddenly connected with my head and I remembered clutching my head before falling to the ground as darkness engulfed me.

I was on the sidewalk right outside my apartment building's door. That was all that my brain willed to process. I trailed my eyes down my body and realized that the wolves were tearing at my clothes. I felt my pants being removed, exposing me to every one there. The men stumbled over themselves laughing as the one by my leg crack a joke. I gripped consciousness and forced myself to ignore the fear traveling at lightning speed within me and wait for my move. The man beside my legs, a white male, unzipped his fly and hung over me. At the sight of him getting so close to my exposed body I lashed out, hitting ym target my high heel. The guy let out a howl of pain and fell backwards from the group. They all turned to me, slurring curse words. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I cried as a huge black male grabbed me by my hair and dragged me back to my original spot. The white guy was suddenly at my side, rage taking over his face. I cringed.

Fear rolled of me in waves as I heard him mumble something that resembled 'pain.' Before I even saw the movement, a fist slammed down into my cheek. Tears were involuntarily rolling down my face as the force of the punch. I let out a cry of pain. "Shut up!" The white man yelled in a hushed tone, covering my mouth with his hand as I sobbed. MY cheek was throbbing. I let out another muffled cry as an unforeseen guy's form could be seen in between my thighs. I tried frantically to close them but 2 other men held them steady in place. I let out a muffled scream in the man's hand, earning a slap. I squealed as the shadow man in between my legs slammed into me. He moaned at my pain. Oh god! Fitz please save me! I wanted to throw up because I knew that he wouldn't come. I screamed until my throat was raw, not caring about the punishment that I may receive. Sweat rolled down my body as all the males seemed to move in closer and suffocate me from the oxygen supply. MY body began to convulse as coughing fits took over as my lack of oxygen. I grabbed the white man's finger in my mouth and bit it hard. He let out a yowl of pain before bringing his fist into my eye. I was in such an extreme state of pain that I couldn't even register making a noise. "Help me, somebody." I coughed under my breath as darkness began to slide over me.

I slipped back into consciousness for a second, taking in my surroundings. I couldn't focus on any one thing. Everything was spinning and blurred. I closed my eyes and tried again. I was now in a field. It was probably the old construction site by my apartment. How was I alive? Why was I alive? I let out a shaky breath as I tested my limbs to see if anything was broken. Fear radiated off of my when I couldn't move them. It was still night, but the dawn was trying to shine through. Blood was scattered around me. I looked at my arm and found part of the problem. A large gash was on my forearm. I let out a weak cough and look back up towards the sky. It was so beautiful. Maybe I should just stay here and let death creep in. I silently cursed myself as I tried to stand up, knowing that I'd never let myself give up. Pain shot through my body. I made it about halfway to a street before crumbling to the ground.

Tears littered my eyes. Fitz's hadn't saved me. He hadn't been here for me. Shivers rolled up my spine as thoughts of us having intercourse came to mind. I reached into my jacket pocket in search of my phone, which was surprisingly there. My shirt was in tatters. I was suddenly glad that I had worn a huge coat that came to my knees. I dialed the only number that I could remember at the moment in which would help me. It rang and rang and rang for what seemed like hours. I knew that I was going to die if I didn't get medical attention soon. Right before I was about to hang up an alert hello met my ear.

"Huck?" I said through tears of despair and relief.

"Olivia? Are you-," I cut him off.

"No, I need you to do me a favor." I took a breath. "I'm out in the construction parking lot by my apartment building. I'm bleeding badly. Could you come get me and take me to the hospital?"

"We you shot?" Huck asked in a panicked tone.

"N-no. I just have a cut on my arm and…. Other injuries." Huck knew he shouldn't question and kept his mouth shut.

"I'll be there in a couple minutes." I let out a sigh and hung up the phone, Fitz crossing my mind once more before I closed my eyes. My eyes flashed open for a second, Huck coming into view. He was carrying me. And then I was set into a backseat. I groaned in pain before falling back into my dark state.

Doctors and nurses raced around me as something was beeping furiously. A breath hitched in my throat, the beeping suddenly stopped being cut and letting out a long shrill sound. My eyes began to roll to the back of my head as I saw two panels above my body.


	2. Keep Holding On

**Thank you guys for your reviews! I will agree that the first chapter was pretty dark but it will all lead up to something. This chapter is not as dark I can assure you although some may find it saddening. Fitz does appear briefly this chapter and will make a full appearance in the next Chapter: Complicated. **

_Some say that when you are about to die you see the person that you love. Well here I was now, panels frequently hitting my chest, 10 minutes down, and I saw….. Fitz. I could almost smell his vivid cologne, feel his strong, steady heartbeat as if I were leaning against his chest. My thoughts drifted to everything that we had done-said- and a sensation of sorrow ripped within me. Tears slid down my face as I remembered the campaign with him and the ongoing affair that I had kept with him that should never had been…_

"_It's ok, my sweet baby." Fitz said from behind me. I whirled around and saw him stalking from behind a desk. Where the hell was I? Oh well I didn't care. _

"_I'm scared." I said aloud, not even thinking twice about it._

"_You are Olivia Pope. Nothing can stop you, dead or alive."_

"_Fitz I'm going to miss you." I said, tears overpowering me. _

"_Shhh," he soothed while walking over to me and placing a rough hand gently on my hand," I love you sweet baby." A surge of anger washed over me and I shoved him away. _

"_Why weren't you there?! I fucking hate you!"_

"_Livvie you have to understand- I," I punched his chest with my fist._

"_No I will not just understand! You could have been there with me- saved me!" _

_Fitz let out a sorrow filled sigh. "I know. I will regret that I wasn't there every day for the rest of my life but for right now I need you to wake up." _

"_You left me." I sobbed, grabbing my chest as a burning sensation passed through me. _

"_Livvie you need to wake up now. I won't live the rest of my life without you."_

"_You could have prevented me from getting raped." I sobbed, falling to the ground clutching my burning chest._

"_Olivia Pope get your ass up off the ground. You are the love of my life. You will not go down like this. WAKE UP!" I stared at Fitz as he began to fade. His gaze softened. "Good girl." He leaned down and gave me a loving kiss._

"_Please don't leave me again! Fitz! I still love you!" But my attempt to keep him with me failed and he disappeared completely, leaving me alone in the forever darkening place that surrounded me._

My vision was blurry as I awoke to a piercing unknown light that streamed into my surroundings. My eyes immediately shut. I could hear a faraway alien voice that was continually getting closer and closer. "Olivia?" I finally heard someone clearly ask. I tried once again to open my heavy eyelids. "Olivia it's time to wake up." The voice said softly. It was a male's voice. Why was fear creeping under my skin? And then it all came back to me and my eyes shot open. I let out a piercing scream and tried to put as much distance between me and the male as possible My heart was ready to beat out of my chest. People suddenly grabbed my arms, trying to stabilize me. I fought them until my eyes finally adjusted to the bright lights and I realized I was in a hospital room. I forced myself to calm down. A doctor stood in front of me, unfazed by my panic. "I'm glad to see you awake and alive Olivia. You had quite the toll taken upon you." My heartbeat slowed down as did my heart monitor at the tone of this man. I slid back into the hospital bed. I was safe. "Can you say something for me?"

I opened my mouth but no words came out immediately. "What am I supposed to say?" I asked.

The doctor laughed. "That will do." I just stared at him with no emotion. "Your heart stopped a couple of times on the surgical table; it's a miracle that we were able to revive you. You had severe wounds inflicted into your arms, back, and stomach." He informed me. I looked away from him and focused my attention to the uncomfortable looking empty chair beside my bed, sighing as I held my face in my hands. "Do you know what happened?" I remained silent. "We can't do anything unless you talk…." The doctor trailed. "Whatever happened to you could happen to somebody else if you don't speak up Olivia." The doctor coaxed.

I let out shaky breath. I would never bid what happened to me on another person. "I was," my throat choked up.

"It's okay. Take your time. You just underwent a major trauma."

Hardened by the doctors unintentionally bitter words I forced myself to continue. "I was," I chose my words carefully, "attacked…. by a group of drunken men that were outside my apartment building."

"Do you remember what they did?"

"All too well." I responded bitterly. The doctor stepped towards me and without thinking I froze. I knew that I probably looked like a deer caught in headlights. The doctor noticed my stance and softened his gaze. I forced myself to relax as he backed away.

"We'd like to perform a rape kit on you. It's completely your decision but it is recommended. We'd just need your consent first." I had mixed emotions about getting a rape kit. It made the whole situation seem too real. Half of me wanted to get it over with and the other half wanted to just leave the hospital and never look back. "We will leave you alone to make the decision." The doctor said, collecting the nurses. All but one didn't leave.

She stared at me with knowing eyes for a while and I stared back at her blankly. "I was raped once. I didn't want them to perform a rape kit on me either." I studied her features as she talked to me. She looked to be about late 30's or mid 40's. "I realized something when they left me here alone just like they did with you right now."

"Oh yeah? What was that?" I asked hopelessly.

"I could potentially be harboring a baby that I didn't want in my body, a child that would be a constant reminder of my ordeal. I had a rape kit done before I even knew if I was pregnant or not. You see I was a strong woman. I didn't want someone else's bad intentions to become mine. Of course, they also found out who raped me….. I didn't want to find out but now I know that it was for the best. Now he can never hurt anyone else again." The nurse sighed. "I'm sorry that this happened to you." I turned my drifting gaze back to her and gave her my full attention. The way she said that…. Her voice sounded familiar.

"Fine you can do your stupid rape kit. Make it quick though. I need to get back to work."

The nurse laughed. "You won't be going anywhere for a while. You have a broken eye socket that needs to be repaired and your right arm needs to kept under observation. Some substance was poured into the wound. Now it's infected." Fear gripped me. "It will be alright though."

I snorted. "Of course it will be!" I hissed under my breath.

The nurse looked at me with understanding eyes. "Would you prefer the rape kit now or later?"

"Let's just get it over with." I growled.

She nodded and left my in peace for a little while, gathering the needed supplies for my rape kit. I eyed the phone on the side table and debated about calling Fitz. Part of me wanted so desperately to have him tell me that everything was going to be alright but the other part cowered in fear. What if he became drunk and raped me? What if-. I stopped myself. I was being ridiculous. Fitz would never do that to me… Would he? I lost myself in thought bringing my hand up to itch my swollen eye. I winced in pain as my finger touched it. A new female poked her head into my room. "I wouldn't do that sweetheart. Your eye took quite the beating." She explained before leaving. Anger pulsed through my veins as my nurse came in with the rape kit soon after.

"Why did this happen?" I whispered.

The women's gaze softened. I was tired of everyone looking at me with pity filled eyes. "Men are not the most conservative creatures. It happens to the best of us. Life's a bitch ain't it?" I nodded. "I'm going to need you to lift your feet up into the stirrups."

. . . . . .

I let out a sigh of relief when it was over. The woman nodded toward me before packing up her supplies and saying a goodbye. "Thank you…...," I looked for a name tag.

"Erin."

"Thank you Erin." I said. She smiled and nodded before walking out the door. I felt lonelier than ever.


	3. Complicated

**Ok I understand that the last chapter may or may not have made a lot of sense but it will become clearer. The last chapter will play a huge part later on in the storyline please try not to assume any one thing. Thank you guys again for your reviews! I'll try to update after this chapter as soon as I can with my finals coming up fast. Hope you enjoy.**

_My new therapist and I stared at each other intently. I was surprised that he wasn't bothered by my silence. It was almost as if he enjoyed it. This was the sixth time that I had been scheduled to meet him. Every time it was the same routine, walk in, greet each other, sit on the couch, stare at each other, and leave. Of course I was grateful that he didn't make me talk. What was I going to say? God, I didn't even know where to begin. I shifted on the couch. I found my thoughts wandering around the room, seeking a suitable defense weapon if it was needed. I hated myself for it. Soon I settled on a stable looking lamp a few feet away from me, strong enough to land multiple blows…. although not strong enough to hurt my attacker for a long period of time. Why was I even debating this? _

"_You know Olivia," my therapist, Rueben Gates, finally spoke, "I've seen a lot of people come in and out of here. I can tell when someone wants to be helped or not. You don't strike me as the person who likes to be helped but I do think there is a reason that you keep coming to see me." _

"_Is that so?" I responded, secretly in awe of his slight Russian accent. _

"_It is. So why exactly are you here Olivia?" Rueben pushed._

"_You know why." I muttered._

"_I want you to tell me." He countered. _

_I exhaled slowly as images flashed through my mind. My breathing grew heavier as the images continued to grow more and more gruesome. I grabbed my head in my hands and frantically tried to block out the images. "No. No. NO!" I screamed, standing up from the couch. Reuben stood up to but didn't move to come help me._

"_What do you see?" He asked urgently._

"_I'm going to leave. I obviously don't need to be here. Here…." I trailed, digging in my purse for some money, quickly finding it, "Here's your money."_

"_Keep your money. I'll see you next Tuesday." I stared at him, nodding my thanks before bolting out of his constricting office._

_. . . . . . . . . ._

I rushed to finish up the paperwork that littered my desk before Ella's 3rd birthday party. Right before I finished signing the last document Harrison suddenly walked in. He immediately looked away from my face. I had deep purple bruising around one eye and it seemed to frighten everyone. _Everyone looked away from me now. _He turned his gaze up to mine as if reading my thoughts. "Sorry a client was texting me." He apologized briefly. "Hey! How are you?" He asked, not waiting for a reply. "I hear you're busy tonight?" I nodded, forcing myself to smile. "I know that you plan on being out late and I was just wondering if you maybe would like me to pick you up after whatever you're doing and escort you to your apartment." His offer took me by surprise and I didn't know how to respond. "If you would prefer that I didn't that's fine. I just figure," he started to babble and I seized the offer that he had presented me before it had time to diminish.

""That's a generous offer Harrison… If you aren't doing anything…," he cut in.

"I'm not."

"Okay well then, thank you." I said slowly. He smiled.

"You should go home and get ready Liv." Harrison pointed out before retreating from my office. I looked at the time. Shit, I should have left hours ago! It was 11:00 and Ella's party was at 12:30. If I wasn't on time I'd have to hear about it for the rest of my life!

. . . . . . . . . .

I threw on a casual yet formal, long black dress. I slid on matching heels and a silver necklace before trying to locate my purse. "Liv are you sure you're ready to go out?" Abby fretted on my bed as I rushed around my bedroom trying to find my stupid purse.

"Abby, it's Ella's 3rd birthday. I cannot just miss it." I argued, even though deep down I wished that I could.

"Sure you can! All you have to do is call and tell Cyrus that you are sorry that you can't make it but you are sick. Then just send her a gift. I mean she's only turning 3! She won't remember that you weren't there!" Abby countered back.

"I'm going and no one is going to stop me." I retorted.

"It's only been a month since… It's only been a month Liv."

"Yeah well it still seems like yesterday." I whispered under my breath. I turned to Abby and gave her a long hug. "Thank you for worrying but I'll be fine."

"Will you?" Abby asked.

"If I need anything I will make sure that the first person I call is you ok? I have to go now though. Lock my apartment up when you leave!" I yelled behind me, shutting the door. I was terribly nervous but my purse was stocked with pepper spray so if worse came to worse someone was going to have burning eyes.

I pulled up to Cyrus's old house and smiled as I saw the pink balloons that were tied to every square inch of the front yard. At least I didn't miss the house though right? I stepped out of my car and froze. A group of men stood around the front door. My heart raced as I stuck one hand in my purse, wrapping it around the pepper spray, forcing myself to push forward. The men were nothing but friendly and I relaxed as they greeted me. As I walked into the house I easily picked out Cyrus holding Ella with James close to their sides. I walked over to them pasting a smile on my face. "Olivia! I'm so glad you to see you!" I struggled to hide my bruised eye with my hair. Luckily no one seemed to notice.

"Well I couldn't go on with my life if I would have missed little Ella's birthday!" I said lovingly as I crouched to look at her. She jumped out of Cyrus's arms and hugged me. I laughed and hugged her back harder. She grabbed me and rolled me onto the floor with her. We laughed as I tried to cross my legs to keep from exposing myself to everyone due to the fact that I had a dress on. Everyone watched us play and laughed frequently. Ella gave me a huge kiss and sat on my stomach as I laid my back on the floor. I had never played with a child like this before and I loved it! We played for a long while before a feeling stopped me. I knew that he was here. I could feel his eyes bare into me. I slowly got to my feet as Ella grabbed onto my leg.

His scent was intoxicating, suffocating even. I straightened my dress before scooping up Ella and nuzzling her neck. I was unable to preoccupy myself any longer and I finally turned around. My breath hitched in my throat. He was RIGHT beside me. I held onto Ella as Cyrus explained to her that Fitz was the president. I set her down gently and backed off. My fixed hair temporarily detached itself from my eye, revealing the uncoverable bruise. I veered away as Fitz turned his head toward me, saying something. He stopped mid-sentence at the sight of my eye. _God damn it! _I turned away from him and frantically fixed my hair to its rightful place, retreating to the bar to sit down and put as much distance between Fitz and I as possible. I watched intently as Fitz turned his divided attention to Ella. She really was adorable. I found myself wishing that Fitz and I were able to have a child. The thought scared me. I pushed it to the back of my mind. The next thing I registered was that Fitz was coming towards me.

_Shit I prayed to God that he wouldn't say anything but of course I knew that he would. _He nodded at me as he sat down. I wondered if he would have followed me anywhere or if he just really wanted a drink. Doubtful, he made himself clear that he wanted nothing to do with me. "Olivia." He greeted, unsaid words were noticeably on his mind.

I cleared my throat. "Mr. President." I returned nervously.

A long pause and then he continued. "What happened to your eye?" He asked, a hardness washing onto his face.

"Nothing that concerns you." I smiled as James looked our way. He did the same. Everybody at the birthday was now breaking up into groups and Fitz and I were left alone at the bar.

"Everything about you concerns me." Fitz growled beside me.

"Really? Oh I must have been mistaken last year," I hissed.

"Cut the bullshit Olivia. What happened to your face?" Fitz said in a slightly louder voice.

"There's no law enforcing me to tell you Mr. President." I sneered.

"You know that if you don't tell me I will find out." He said nonchalantly. I growled to myself. He wasn't bluffing either. I had had a rude awakening about just how far Fitz would go to find out information about me when I found out about Jake. "It's none of your business Fitz. I'm not authorized to tell you anything about myself. Don't go playing the 'I care so much about you' card either because that one has already been played."

"You know that card is true though." Fitz murmured.

"I THOUGHT that card was true. That was until we walked out of that electrical closet." I retorted.

"Why'd you go behind my back?" He growled.

"Why wouldn't we?"

"You shouldn't have been apart of Defiance."

"Oh grand observation Mr. President!" I snorted.

Fitz's jaw clenched up in fury, I fought the ever growing urge to lean up and kiss it loose. "You're playing a dangerous game Olivia." I smiled to myself.

"Whatcha gonna do Fitz? Pull me into a supply closet this time? Ha!" Fitz let out an impatient sigh.

"You know I didn't mean to hurt you…" He started.

"I totally understand! You know just haven't talked to you in a year and a half. No big deal! You must have been really busy." I said bitterly, turning my attention to Ella as she played on the floor.

"I was mad at you all."

"I'd like to see what you do to me the next time I piss you off."

"Stop being difficult Oliv- what the hell?" He paused, picking up my arm. I suddenly remembered the stitches that littered it. I snatched it away, revealing my shoulder where cigarette scars charred my flesh. I sighed. _Well fucking shit. That didn't go as planned. _"What the fuck happened to you? You're going to tell me right now!" Fitz whispered in outrage.

"I just fell?" I tried feebly. _God, I didn't even convince myself. _

"Bullshit Olivia! Those are cigarette burns." His eyes narrowed. "Take off that cardigan."

"I don't have to obey you." I growled.

"Take it off now or I will go get Tom and report my suspicions that you are carrying a concealed weapon and force Tom to pull it off of you." Fitz countered. I sighed. I knew that he wouldn't like what was under here and would only ask more questions that I wouldn't be able to answer. I slowly glanced around the room, relieved to find that everyone was staring at Ella. I pulled the cardigan off earning a growl from Fitz. "Turn around." He order, anger nearly choking him. I turned slightly, revealing a larger puffy scar on my back surrounded by more cigarette burns. He inhaled a sharp breath. "Did you do this to yourself?" He demanded.

"No." I snorted.

"Who did it then?" He snapped.

"I don't know."

"Olivia!"

"I DON'T KNOW FITZ." I looked into his eyes for the first time today as mine filled with tears. "I don't know."

"What happened?"

"Leave it alone." I snapped, standing from my seat. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back beside him.

"Tell me what happened now!"

"I AM NOT DICUSSING THIS WITH YOU!" James suddenly erupted from the kitchen, holding Ella's cake. I stood and walked over to Ella's side as did Fitz. Ella turned towards us and let out a joyful squeal. I could feel Fitz's gaze burning into my back, probably leaving another scar to add to my collection. As soon as the singing was over I turned and got out of the house as fast as I could, dialing Harrison's number.

"Liv you okay?"

"I need you to come get me now. Please hurry."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." Harrison replied, hanging up the phone. 


	4. Too Close

**Ok well we have a lot of opinions about what should happen and I know not all of you will be happy with this chapter necessarily. Sorry that I can't take all of your ideas and apply them to THIS chapter but they will definitely be applied to others. Thanks once again for all the reviews. I understand that the first chapter may be a little hard to stomach but it does indeed happen keep that in mind. Hope you guys enjoy. **

"_Hello Olivia." Rueben greeted as I walked into his office for our seventh visit. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that his hand was wrapped tight in a bandage. I had never noticed that before. Come to think of it__I couldn't remember Rueben displaying his hands to me at all since I had begun to come to see him. I broke my thought and pasted a smile on my face for Rueben. Suddenly his phone rang on his desk. I laughed to myself. His ringtone was the song 'Halo' by Beyoncé. He looked between me and the phone and I gestured for him to go get it. _

"_Sorry," he apologized under his breath, walking over to his desk and answering the call. "Hello? John? Baby I'm busy. I'm with a client! No. Yes. I left it in the drawer by the fridge." Rueben brought his voice down to a whisper. "I love you too baby. Alright I've got to go. Ok. Bye." He turned his attention to his phone for a few more brief seconds before looking up at me. "Thank you for letting me take that. It was my fiancé." I nodded. _

"_When are you guys planning on getting married?" I asked, trying to seem interested even though I truthfully wasn't. _

"_Well John wants to get married in July but I think we should wait until December." I lifted my eyebrows. "December. Winter? I love the cold. John prefers the spring warmth though. God, he can be a handful sometimes but I love him to death." Reuben released a genuine smile and it was relaxing to finally know something about him. To be honest I was ecstatic at the news of him being gay. He was still a potential threat though. I needed to watch my back. "So, Olivia, how have you been?"_

"_Fine," I answered curtly. He stared at me expectantly. "I have this….. guy. I really want to let him back into my life but I can't bring myself to do it. The last time that we…. He sort of abandoned me for a while and I really don't know what to do anymore. I don't know him anymore." I confessed._

"_Well of course you know what you want to do?" I nodded slowly. "Well why not take the risk?" To be honest, I was terrified to take the risk. I don't know what I'd do if we didn't end up working out. I loved Fitz with all my heart and that would never change but I doubted that he felt the same. I hung my head low as Rueben continued to talk. "If you don't mind me asking, who exactly is this 'guy'?" I lifted my head once again to look at Rueben. Why was he so curious? _

_I shrugged. "It's just a guy." I answered._

"_No name?" Rueben pressed._

"_No actually he doesn't have a name." I growled, irritated with Rueben for being so persistent. I stood up off the couch and without waiting for a response left. _

. . . . . . . . . .

I aimlessly changed the channel of my TV, lost in thought. Why had Reuben been so persistent? Why did he care who I was interested in? What was up with his hand? Why hadn't he shown it before? I had only ever seen his hands stuffed in his pocket or in gloves. I was probably over reacting too. My door was suddenly knocked on multiple times extremely loud, making me jump. Jesus Christ. I stood from my bed and walked over to my front door, looking through the peep hole. Fitz. I should have known.

I let out a long sigh and leaned against the door. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with Fitz right now. He knocked loudly against the door once again. This time it just pissed me off. I abruptly opened the front door, now completely pissed. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I hissed at him. Fitz forced his way passed me and I let out an outraged gasp.

"Why didn't you call me?" Fitz demanded, looking me in the eye. Oh shit he must have found out.

"Call you for what?" I asked, trying to confirm that we were on the same page.

"You know what Olivia. Tell me why you didn't call me right now." He growled.

"Tell you? So you could do what? Run to your mistress's side? No."

"How many times do I have to tell you that you are not a mis-."

"Mistress. Yes I know. I sure felt like one the last time we were _together. _Funny how things can change so fast."

"Olivia." Fitz said softly.

"What if this hadn't happened to me? You probably wouldn't have even thought twice."

"You know I would have."

"You could have been there. You could have taken them." I cried, knowing that it was unrealistic. Five against one? He would have been killed. Fitz placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I pushed it off. "Don't touch me!" I yelled at him. He looked as if I had just burned him with a brand. "What do you want with me?!" I sobbed. I wiped my tears away, a look of need crossing my face. "You want this?" I asked, stepping forward, grabbing his face roughly with my hands and forcefully pressing his lips to mine. I engulfed his lips, moaning against them as he complied. Just as quickly as I had begun I stopped and pushed him away from me. I wiped my lips, reluctantly, with my sleeve. "Was that what you wanted? It meant nothing. Nothing has changed Fitz."

"Don't do this." Fitz growled, stepping closer. I stepped back. I secretly begged him to stop because I didn't know how much longer I could act like I didn't care.

"I hate you." I spat. Fitz continued forward until I was soon backed up against the wall, unable to run anymore. He pressed me against the wall, anger ravishing his face. I looked away from his face but he forced my head to look back up at him. "Didn't you hear me?" I swallowed hard.

"I've tried to be as calm as I can in this situation but I am done being the calm guy Olivia." Fitz breathed icily. "Shut the fuck up. NOW." Fitz was starting to scare me.

"Fitz stop." I whined, fear gripping me.

Fitz's heavy breathing filled my ear as he froze. "I'm sorry but I can't stop." Fitz confessed, leaning down and kissing the visible cigarette scars on my shoulder. I let out a cry of internal pain and struggled to get away from him. He pressed himself further against me and pinned me to the wall. "Quit moving." He ordered, kissing another scar. I gritted my teeth. "I swear to God that I am going to kill the motherfuckers that did this to you." Fitz murmured against my shoulder. I forced myself to try and relax.

"Please let me go." I sobbed. He quickly released me, turning me around so that my front was pressed against the wall to grant him better access to the rest of my scars. I let out a whimper as he littered smoldering hot kisses along my back, then on my cheek.

"You are mine Olivia." Fitz said, ignoring my pleas. "I am so sorry." He said, kissing my lips. I didn't know whether he was apologizing for my dilemma or for Defiance. I winced as he lifted my arm that had been sliced and grazed his lips along the stitches. "Mine." He muttered under his breath. My breathing was labored. After he had touched every scar on my body he backed off and I slowly turned around.

"G-get out of my apartment." I ordered. He stared at me blankly before letting out a spiteful growl and turning to leave. I slid down the wall into a sitting position as I heard the door shut behind him. I let out a shaky breath. What had just happened? What did it mean? Where would it lead to? A smile raided my lips before I could prevent it at the last question. Did we really have a chance? Did I want us to have the ability to have a chance? I pushed my head into my hands as questions that were unable to be answered rushed in and out of my aching mind.


	5. Invalid Content

**So I tried to be conservative and equalize all your opinions. Did you guys expect Fitz to do that? #ExpectTheUnexpected! Thanks again for all your reviews and input! This chapter is mainly to answer some asked questions and to reveal a variety of people. We are taking off in Fitz's point of view in this chapter. We are going to back track a little bit. Hope you guys enjoy! (I am sorry that it has taken me so long for a new chapter I will make it up to you guys. Promise!)**

It was only 9 AM and I was already on my third glass of Scotch. God I needed to get a grip. Despite my anger, Olivia always seemed to nuzzle herself in the depths of my mind and it was driving me insane. I shouldn't have been so harsh with her in the electrical closet. _It won't happen again. _My words were branded into my mind. _We are done. _I drew in another pull of my Scotch. We would never be done what the fuck had I been thinking saying that to her? _I may not be able to control my erections around you but that does not mean I'm all people. _Why couldn't I had stopped there? What forced me onward? _We. Are. Done. _My eye twitched at my last words. I set my near empty glass of Scotch on my desk, striding over to the glass bottle, ripping the top off, and chugging the contents. I couldn't think about her anymore. I couldn't accept what I had done.

. . . . . . . . . .

I scooped Ella into my arms as her birthday song came to an end. Out of the corner of my eye I looked toward Olivia. Only she was gone. Where the fuck had she gone? Goddamnit. I inhaled an impatient breath as I forced myself to wait until the cake was cut to leave. My eyes darted around the room for any sign of her disappearance. I was furious. She would tell me what those scars were from. At the mention of the scars that littered her flesh, my stomach instinctively twisted. I should have been there. I could have prevented whatever had happened to her from happening.

The second that the cake had been served I faked a phone call. Cyrus waited intently by my side for my explanation. "I'm sorry Cyrus but it's important."

"Understandable, Sir. Do I need to come in too?"

"No." I said immediately. Almost too quickly. "No." I said slower. "You stay here and celebrate Ella's birthday with James." Cyrus nodded his thanks.

"Call me if I'm needed, Mr. President." Cyrus said before returning to James's side. I took full advantage of my opportunity and I left the house, Tom hot on my heels. I couldn't get to my black Cadillac fast enough, leaving Tom to run to try and catch up. He swiftly got into the car and awaited for my orders.

"Take me to Olivia Pope &amp; Associates." I commanded, Tom obeying. I impatiently tapped my index finger against the black leather seats. With every growing minute I had a definite feeling that something bad had happened to Olivia. I swear to God if anyone had touched her I would kill them.

Even before Tom had come to a completely halt I was out of the car. I was near running to her office. What was she keeping from me? Why was she so afraid? I burst into her office. "Fuck." I moaned under my breath. It looked as if no one was here. Suddenly footsteps behind me betrayed the arrival of someone. I spun around to find Olivia's colleague staring at me, unfazed. I recognized him as Huck. "What happened to my Olivia?" I commanded.

"That isn't for me to say." Huck responded, betraying nothing.

"Give me something. I am drowning here. Something happened to Olivia and I will find out what that something was."

Huck rolled his eyes. "You are persistent all of a sudden."

"Please." I sighed, gritting my teeth to hold back the tears. There was no way that I was going to lose it in front of Olivia's coworkers.

"She went to the ER on Freight. Maybe they would like help you." Huck said irritably before steering a path around me and making his way to, what I would presume to be, his office. I turned to Tom who cast me a cross stare. I took no notice.

"You already know where we are going." I swallowed, praying with all of my heart that whatever had happened to Olivia wasn't as severe as it appeared. I knew that I was feeding myself lies. I knew that I was hanging onto a strand of hope that was nonexistent. I felt guilty. I had been on such a high horse these past months that I had neglected to keep my sweet baby safe.

. . . . . . . . . .

I strode into the ER on Freight and quickly located the reception desk. The receptionist looked up from her paperwork, her jaw dropping. "Mr. President?" God, it sounded so much better coming from Olivia's beautiful lips.

"Yes. I need to meet with the doctor that had a patient by the name of Olivia Pope."

The nearby doctor that was scribbling on a chart looked up from his paperwork. "Olivia Pope? That doctor would be me, Mr. President." The doctor said, walking over and shaking hands with me. "What would you like to know?"

"Was she raped?" I asked bluntly.

"Whoa. Slow down. That is confidential." The doctor smiled.

"This is a really important matter." I whispered urgently.

"Ah," the doctor trailed, I really didn't like this guy. "No. No she wasn't raped." The doctor answered. "Nope," he trailed walking behind the counter of the desk and retrieving a folder that I could only guess was Olivia's. "Olivia was attacked by a couple men. They really knocked her up good. She died on the table multiple times while she was in surgery but she is alive as far as I know." I sighed in relief. I almost collapsed. It was as if the 1000 pound weight that I had been carrying on my chest fell loose. It was still horrible that Olivia was attacked but I could deal with attacked. A sudden need for my beloved over took me.

"You have no idea how glad I am to here that she wasn't raped." I whispered hoarsely. "Thank you for your cooperation Dr.," I looked for a name tag.

"Call me Charlie." The doctor said. My face furrowed. "Something wrong?" He asked. Charlie? Where had I heard that name before? Charlie. Charlie. Olivia. I needed Olivia.

"No." I half smiled, clearing my throat. "Thank you Charlie." Charlie smiled.

"Glad that I could be of assistance." He answered before turning to leave. I was already gone. My destination: Olivia's Apartment.

. . . . .

As soon as he was sure that the President had left, Charlie made his way through the catacomb of hallways and located the nurse that he had been searching for for the past 20 minutes. "Erin." Charlie greeted. "May I please speak to you in private about our patient in B-613?" He asked. Erin's face dropped slightly. She composed herself quickly.

"We have a room labeled B-613?" A nearby nurse asked. Irritation pricked within Charlie's veins and he made a mental note that sometime soon he would need to kill her.

"Of course." She responded, waving off her colleagues. Charlie turned and found a room that was currently empty, Erin hot on his heels. The second the door shut Charlie's face became ravished in anger. "What is wrong?"

"Why was the fucking President of the United States in the hospital wanting to know if Olivia Pope was raped?" Charlie snarled.

"How should I fucking know?!" Erin countered in a hushed tone.

"I thought you said that you were going to destroy her rape kit!"

"I did!"

"Good." Charlie growled. "We can't fuck this up Becky."

"We aren't going to fuck anything up."

"No one can find out that we were involved in the rape of Olivia Pope."

"I know! All the evidence is destroyed." Becky assured. Charlie's facial expressions softened and he leaned forward and left an attentive kiss on Becky's lips.

"Hmmmm. Huck doesn't know what he is missing." Charlie said before leaving the vacant room.

**So, again, we were backtracking. This is was Fitz did before he came to Olivia's apartment and also why he was so aggressive. Now we are going back to the current. Invalid information and implication of being a part of the raping of Olivia Pope. Things are getting real. Tell me your thoughts! **


	6. Not A Bad Thing

**Another chapter. More Olitz oriented. Tell me what y'all think. Back into Olivia's POV.**

"_What happened to your hand?" I asked Rueben, my curiosity finally getting the better of me._

"_My hand?" Rueben asked. A flash of… panic? Was it panic? Hell how would I know. I was still rattled from my last encounter with Fitz. I wasn't thinking the clearest. "I was taking a walk with John when a dog jumped over a bush and bit it. It was very sudden." I furrowed my eye brows. _

"_Huh. Life is a bitch. Did the wound get infected?" I asked, just wanting to keep a sane conversation going in my life. _

"_No." Rueben answered._

"_Then why do you keep the bandage on? It's been weeks." _

"_I mean yes. It did get infected." Rueben said quickly. I cast him a questioning glance. "I apologize for my misinterpretations Olivia. John and I had a fight. I am just a little off key today."_

"_I think we all are." I sighed._

"_How is your guy friend?" Irritation about the mention of Fitz rose within me before I forced it down. Rueben was obviously just trying to make conversation as well. _

"_I am not sure." I lied. Well it wasn't entirely a lie. I truly didn't know. There was so much distance between Fitz and I. We were a piece of work. Wait. Was there even a we? Did a forceful kiss from Fitz label anything? Probably not. "I haven't paid much thought to him." Now I was a lying sack of shit. That didn't even sound convincing to me. _

"_Interesting," Rueben answered, amusement lacing his tone. My eyes darted to the screen of my phone. 9:49. Time to leave. _

"_It was nice talking to you Rueben, as always, but I must leave. Wouldn't want to be late for work." I sighed. _

_Rueben stood and wrapped his arms around me. "It was nice seeing you Olivia." He smiled. _

_. . . . . . . . . ._

I really didn't understand why I had left my therapy session early to come to work. Especially because I had told everyone yesterday that they could have today off. When I stepped off the elevator and into the office I was surprised to find lights on. Huck. Huck was here. That didn't surprise me. My heels echoed off the walls, piercing the silence within the OP&amp;A until I reached my office. I shut the door behind me and sighed. I felt safe in my office. My office was my safe zone. I walked over to my desk slowly when I saw a cup of coffee, steam curling off of top. I didn't like coffee… I bit my lip as my eyes connected to the pink sticky note that was nearly hidden underneath. I removed the coffee cup and stared at the note that read:

_Livvie, _

_I know that you don't like coffee. Someone told me that it was an international greeting gesture. I came in earlier but you were not here. We need to talk. For now, enjoy not drinking the gesture._

_-Fitz_

I stared at the note for what seemed like hours, tracing my nail along his writing. I inhaled a shaky breath. I was entirely too happy that I hadn't been here when Fitz had stopped by. There is no telling what could have unfolded. Fitz had stopped by. I could feel the start of tears prick the corners of my eyes. No. I was not going to cry. I set my purse and phone on the edge of my desk before sliding into my office chair. I sent a questioning glance at the coffee. Did I want to taste it? Nope. I pushed the coffee cup to the opposite edge of my desk and eyed the stack of paperwork that haunted me. I hated paperwork. I joined the political world to win not to do paperwork!

Sign. Sign. Read. Skim. Sign. Sign. Read. I developed a pattern within 10 short minutes. Every couple of minutes a wasteland of swear words littered my mind. I made silent promises to myself that I would never let my paperwork collect on my desk to this extend again. I found that my eyes frequently strayed to the cup of coffee that stood untouched on the edge of my desk. I failed miserably at trying to focus on my paperwork. All I could think about was the damn coffee. The fact that Fitz knew that I didn't like coffee was making my heart ache. Or did I like coffee? When was the last time I had tried coffee? _Wine. Olivia you like wine._ But the coffee! I sighed as I picked up the coffee cup that read Livvie and tipped it to my lips, inhaling the bland substance as fast as I could before I had time to regret it. In a second coffee was all over my desk. Anything I could do to get the retched substance from my mouth. I gagged on the remaining after taste and cleared my throat. And now I remembered why I didn't drink coffee. _Wine. Olivia you fucking like wine for a reason._ I tossed the cup of coffee into the trash winced at the horrid taste that clung to my taste buds.

My eyes immediately found my phone. Without giving it another thought, my phone was in my hand and I was dialing the White House. I regained my sanity and I stared at the phone screen as it rang. Shit. What had I been thinking? I couldn't call Fitz! I contemplated on throwing my phone acrossed the room but it was too late. "Hi." His voice was so calm. It was like a breath of fresh air.

"Hi." I whispered automatically. "You've made me realize why I don't like coffee again."

"You tasted the gesture?" Fitz asked, his voice dropping. "But you don't like coffee!"

"I know! I just took a sip. It was horrible." I shuddered.

"Well it was black. I didn't actually think that you were going to drink it." Fitz laughed. My mouth dropped open.

"You bought me black coffee? The worst kind of coffee on the face of this Earth?" I squealed.

"I am sorry!" Fitz said apologetically. Once our light moods had died down the waves shifted and the elephant in the call seemed to be pushing both of us. "I am sorry about everything Olivia." Fitz said in a hushed tone. My eyes darted around the room, searching for an unknown object. Anything that would occupy my mind. "I know that I could apologize for the rest of my life and everything still not be okay between us. But I love you Olivia. I just need you to know that." I was trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over my eyelids. _We are done. _Those words haunted my existence these days. "Olivia," I heard Fitz start to say. His voice cracked and we both began to fall apart. My sobbing was spurred by hearing Fitz fall subside his emotions.

"How do we move forward?" I asked.

"I don't know." Fitz answered. "Word on the wire is that people go on dates. Crazy people."

"Dates? That's absurd." I agreed half-heartedly, still attempting to wipe my cheeks free of the tear strains that littered them.

"Olivia Pope, would you like to go on a date with me?" Fitz asked. I froze.

"Fitz, we can't." I whispered.

"Yes we can." Fitz argued. "I need you Livvie. If it means going on dates with you I will go." My lips curved into a shaky smile and new tears filled the place of the old ones.

"Fitz." I started.

"Please just answer the question." Fitz said into the phone. A long pause passed between us. Could Fitz and I really go on a date? Had we ever went on a date before? I was terrified to be with Fitz. What if he hurt me again? But what if he didn't? What if far off in the distance there was a chance of Vermont and jam? That fantasy seemed so far away that it was beginning to grow blurry. But it was still there. It was still an option. At the end of the day I couldn't deny my feelings for Fitz. It didn't matter how hard I fought. Fitz was the only battle that I may not be able to win.

"I would love to go on a date with you." I answered, praying with all my heart that for once we could beat the odds.


	7. Let It Go

**I understand that the last chapter confused some? This chapter may not clear that confusion up entirely but eventually it will all fall into place. Tell me what you guys think of this chaper! Enjoy. **

_It's been a long time since I came around_

_Been a long time but I'm back in town_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

"_Fitz." I moaned, as our lips molded into each other's perfectly. I grabbed fistfuls of Fitz's shirt and pulled us impossibly closer. This kiss that we were sharing now was significantly more passionate than the kiss we had shared the last time Fitz had been in my apartment. Fitz gently tugged at my bottom lip with his teeth as he pulled away, our eyes locking, before he bent his head and pasted his smoldering hot lips to my neck. _

"_I love you Sweet Baby." Fitz murmured. I was ashamed at how easily those simple words wedged their way into my heart and nearly made me falter. Until Fitz, nothing could make me falter. Until Fitz. Jesus Fitz. My mouth opened and closed as Fitz's tongue flickered along the skin of my collarbone._

_You taste like whiskey when I kiss you, oh_

_I'll give anything again to be your baby doll_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

"_I love you too." I gasped as Fitz groped my ass. Fitz left a sharp nip on my neck and I recoiled. "That hurt." I said involuntarily. With every passing second Fitz was growing increasingly aggressive. _

"_Good, whore." My mouth dropped open and tears slid down my face. Suddenly Fitz had me pinned against the wall once more only…. He wasn't kissing my scars this time. He was ripping off my clothing. _

"_Fitz stop!" I screamed in panic, my arms failing. Fitz had a fistful of my hair in his fist, pulling back on it with such force that it nearly broke my neck. I froze in fear. _

"_I would never have stopped the men from raping you. Do you have any idea what Defiance did to me Olivia?" Fits snarled, slamming my head into the wall. _

_I bolted upright, my breathing labored. My eyes darted around the room, blood roaring in my ears. My heart felt as if it were about to beat out of my chest. It had only been a dream. I let out a shaky breath. It was only a dream. I looked at the clock that I harbored on my nightstand and sighed, sliding back down into my damp sheets. 2:47. Perspiration collected in a thin layer over my body. That was by far one of the worst fucking dreams that I had ever had. I hadn't even noticed the tears that were running down my face. I tried to free myself of them but new ones filled their places. I pulled my sheets up to my chest and began to cry into them. _

"_Why did this have to happen?" I sobbed. _

_. . . . . . . . . ._

"Are you alright Olivia? You look… off." I heard Rueben ask cautiously. I tore my gaze from the neat white carpet and onto Rueben. No. No I wasn't alright. Dreams turned into nightmares of Fitz and I had been littering my mind every night for the past few weeks now. I was sleep deprived and dolloped with angst. With each passing nightmare I could see Fitz and my 'American Dream' slowly sliding further into oblivion. It almost seemed unrealistic now.

"I'm fine." I answered curtly. Why couldn't I just admit the truth? What was it about the truth that was so hard for me to accept? Maybe it was because I was always lied to in my childhood years. Did I even know what the truth was? It just seemed like the natural thing to do. Lie. What did that woman from the movie that I had watched with Ella one time say again? Oh that's right. _Conceal don't feel. Don't let them know. _Don't let them know, Olivia. You don't need anybody to survive. 

"Are you positive?" I don't know what clicked. Suddenly my hand was covering my mouth as tears streamed down my face.

"No." It came out in a voice that was completely alien to me. Rueben's eyes softened. "No I am not fucking okay." I said slowly, testing the truth. Nothing happened. "I am not saying that my life was perfect before I was raped. It was far from perfect, don't get me wrong, but it was manageable." I tried to stifle the sobs that threatened to escape my lips. "It's been a months since I was raped, I know. I should be getting over this."

"No." Rueben whispered. "You went through a major trauma."

"But I will be tied to this rape epidemic forever now." I said in a hushed tone. Rueben sent me a confused glance.

"It will pass Olivia." Rueben tried.

"No it won't." I countered. _Well now they know. Let it go. Let it go Olivia. _"I am pregnant." I sobbed. Horror consumed Rueben's face.

"B-but there must be some mistake." Rueben said quickly. "You had a rape kit done."

"Fucking thing apparently didn't work! I don't know what to do Rueben! Just when things were finally beginning to look brighter between me and the man that I am madly in love with this happens!" I cried, gesturing to my stomach. Rueben stared at me with a horror filled expression that was not making me feel any better about my situation.

"You're sure?" Rueben asked, his voice hoarse.

"I am sure." Rueben let out a shaky breath. "And the worst part is that I had the option to terminate it when I went in to confirm. They gave me the option to terminate my baby and I couldn't bring myself to do it." I was now sobbing into my hands. "I couldn't do it." Rueben was at my side a few seconds later, sitting beside me, gently rubbing my back. "I couldn't do it Rueben." I said softly.

. . . . . . . . . .

Rueben tapped his fingers impatiently on the table as he waited anxiously for his party to arrive. Finally they appeared and made their way toward the table. "Rueben." They greeted.

"Charlie. Becky." Rueben greeted back. They slowly slid into the booth beside each other and focused their attention on Rueben.

"How is Olivia?" Charlie asked so nonchalantly it seemed as if he had known Olivia for decades.

"I can't do this anymore."

"You what?" Becky hissed.

"We had a deal Rueben." Charlie whispered in a deadly tone. "You counsel Olivia, we destroy the evidence."

"You didn't destroy the evidence!" Rueben growled. "Olivia is pregnant!"

"She's what?" Charlie asked, the color draining from his face.

"Charlie! I told you that I had no idea what the fuck I was doing when you told me to perform the rape kit!" Becky proclaimed.

"Everyone calm the fuck down." Charlie ordered, the table comments slowly dying down. "Who does the baby belong to?" Charlie asked.

"How the fuck would I know that?" Rueben answered.

"Well Ruben, you fucked her first." Becky pointed out.

"Don't fucking talk about that." Rueben snapped, looking down at his bandaged throbbing hand. Images of Olivia's teeth penetrating the flesh of his hand flashed throughout his mind and Rueben shook his head trying to rid himself of the memories of that night. _I am so sorry Olivia. I didn't mean to do it. I didn't know what we were going to do that night. John and I had had a fight. I was drunk They put something in my drink. _Rueben whispered over and over in his mind. "I can't handle it anymore. I need to tell her." Rueben murmured. In a second Charlie had a gun poised at Rueben's crotch under the table.

Rueben gritted his teeth. "Take some time to think about what you are saying before you say it Rueben." Charlie warned. "It's not my fault that you are the one that fucked Olivia."

"You drugged me!" Rueben hissed. Charlie shrugged.

"Mention one thing to Olivia about our involvement in the rape and I will personally hunt you down and kill you. Slowly." Charlie threatened. "If they find out that you are the father boo fucking hoo. At least I had the indecency to wear a condom."

"You weren't filled with drugs." Rueben spat. Charlie pushed his gun into Rueben's crotch.

"Am I clear?" Charlie asked. A long uneasy silence passed between Becky, Charlie, and Rueben before Rueben finally nodded. "Good." Charlie smiled, pulling his gun away from Rueben's crotch. "Glad to hear that we are on the same page here. Now that we have this all cleared up we really must be going. B-613 matters to attend. You have roughly 6 or 7 more months before things start to become real. Better get married quick." Charlie laughed, sliding out of the booth with Becky, leaving Rueben to suffer over his regrets of that night alone.


End file.
